Different Worlds
by lovely music
Summary: Sakura Haruno falls into the world of the sprits, also into the arms of a certain young captain, what will happen when they both fall in love? What's this about Sakura's zanpokto? What's happening to the human worlds now? My first try at this couple!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kitsune:**Hey ladies and gents, I'm back, and in business! All my stories will be updated soon, and I'm hoping this crossover woll be my best, so on to Toushiro for the disclaimer!_

_**Toushiro**: Kunoichi-Kitsune-cullen112 does not own neither Naruto nor Bleach._

_**Kitsune:** If I did, you think I'd be writing all this couple stuff? It would be so happening!_

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Everything is dark, why is it so dark? Why cant I see anything? What's happening? Why do I feel so, so, so dead? Why cant I feel the beating of my own heart? Am I dead? Whats that light? I don't know what is happening, or why my heart is suddenly beating again, but I'm heading for that light, and absolutely no one can stop me, I don't care what will happen.

**Normal POV**

A pink haired girl, no, a pink haired teenage girl fell from a hole in the sky, long, shiny hair swirling around her body as fell. Her eyes closed, and her face set in that of a deep slumber, almost peaceful. Her body getting dangerously close to the ground of Seretei, many captains watched, all with mild interest, some with fear for the life of the beautiful girl falling to her death. Only one was running towards to the area she would land, only one was smart enough to try and catch her. This one person also happened to have spiked white hair, and Jade colored eyes. Yes, Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth squad of the gotei thirteen, was rushing to catch a person her had never met before, his squad watched him in amazemet, it appeared their captain did have a heart.

Just mere feet from the ground, the girls eyes flew open, and she screamed, and did she scream loud. Her angelic voice as loud as a sirens call, and as her scream ended, she fell into the waiting arms of the young captain. As every one rushed to the two, and just as she had woken up, she was out like a light. A small smile on her face. Standing up from his recently kneeling position Hitsugaya said," Rangiku, take her to your room. I have to tell the head captain about this, and she can't be there with me when I do." Then shoved her into his vice-captains awaiting rushed away.

The busty woman stared after him, then smiled and said," Well that was off, oh well, I'll take care of this pink haired cutie for now, but he will take care of her!" Then flounced off to her room. The small girl in her arms. Almost squashed by the women's, erm, assets. As Rangiku entered her room, the young girl woke, and said," What? Where am I? Why are there huge boobs in front of my face? Oh Kami I can't breath!" Rangiku giggled and put her down on her bed, then said,"Hi there! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, and who are you?!" A huge smile on her face, oh yes, she had sake.

The girl cringed, Rangiku, the name she announced her self as, was drunk, she could tell from her countless hours working with Tsunade. Smiling anyway, she said," Hello Rangiku-San, I am Haruno Sakura, this may seem rude, but, where the fucking hell am I?" OK, she was a ninja, who had no chakra, in a strange place, with a strange woman, and she just wanted to have a nap, but she wouldn't let her defenses down like that so soon. Staring at the busty woman, she yawned, and was glomped by the there for a second she said," Mou, what are you doing Rangiku-San? Please release me."

The woman only squeeled, and said," Kawai! Saku-Chan Kawai! Sleep now, I know your tired kid, I mean, you fell from the sky,  
and screamed your lungs out! So go ahead and sleep, you'll meet everyone tomorrow when you have the proper attire, and look better. Also all your questions will be answered!" Motioning to the girls ripped clothes, and dirtied body. Sakura only nodded and fell back, asleep as her head hit the pillow. She orange haired woman smiled. There was something different about this girl, she just knew it, she would change everything, she would be different, some how, she would make everything new.

Glancing at her door she said," Captain, tomorrow you can talk to her, she's not in the state of mind, or state of dress to talk to someone. Understand that because she fell from the sky, and how she looks, she must have been killed by someone, or something, and I want to know what happened first. I can tell she's different." Her eyes soft as she looked at the pink haired teenager. The voice of her captain spoke out and said," Its fine Matsumoto, she can take as long as she wants, as long as I get my answers." His voice cold and hard, and the sound of feet walking away and soon disappearing was heard.

* * *

_R&R please! I worked hard on this! So please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kitsune: Oh look! I have reveiws! Oh thank you! So, here's chapter 2 guys! Hope you like it! Now to Ichi-Chan for the disclaimer!**_

_**Ichigo: Kunoichi-Kitsune-Cullen doesn't own neither Naurto nor Bleach.**_

_**Kitsune: So serious! Gosh, if I did own them, you think I'd be writing all this couple stuff? It would so be happeneing!**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in that strange place with the orange haired Tsunade-shisou. What happened again? I don't remember, but I think I was killed, oh well! A new place, a new begining. But why do I have my chakra? Shouldn't it be gone?

**Normal POV**

Opening her eyes Sakura yawned, then blinked and said," Rangiku-San, am I dead?" Her voice soft, and sweet. Nothing like the scream she had let out the day before. The orange haired woman blinked in surprise. Then said," Sorry to say sweetie, but you are. It's not that bad though! Your in the soul society, and I have a feeling you'll be a soul reaper like me in no time!" She already thought the girl like a sister, it was hard not to think the girl a sister. Rangiku stood from her recently seated position and said," Now come on, you need a nice bath in the hot springs, and a chang of clothes. Your filthy!" Dragging her up she pulled her out of the room and to the hot springs linked to all captains and vice=captains courters. Where a long haired, captain sat in the warm waters.

Sakura took one glance at him, and held down a red hot blush, who wouldn't blush? Kuchiki Byakuya was one hot captain, well,  
a lot of the captains were hot. It must have been very common. Rangiku only smiled and waved at him, her chest bouncing around like crazy. He only modded at them and closed his eyes, clearly giving them space to undress and get in. Rangiku stripped and wadded into the water until she had it up to her shoulders. Sakura followed suit, but slower, and wadded in her self, until it was almost at her chin. Feeling eyes on her she looked at the captain and said," Excuse me Mr. Perv-San, but I'd rather you remove your eyes from my person immediately."

Then smiled her biggest smile at him, he is now hot-perv-San to her. Giggling Sakura turned from him, and looked at Rangiku,a huge smile on her face. Soon arms wrapped around her waist, and as that happen, her face turned to an O and her eyes became as wide as saucers. Tilting her head back she blushed as Byakuya breathed on her neck and said," Now now, we don't want to go calling people things that could offend them, something could happen, especially when we're in a hot spring." She could almost feel the smirk that was on his face. Blushing like mad she felt the arms leave her waist, and the heat from his body leave her back.

Quickly ducking behind Rangiku she said," Uh, Rangiku-Chan, how long until I can get out?" The blush still on her face as she watched the squad captain smirk at her. Oh how she wanted to take that, sexy, smirk off of his face, some way or another she would. Just not at that moment, seriously, she was naked, plotting a hot captains down fall. What was wrong with her mind lately? She didn't know, but she kind of liked it! Soon, the doors of the hot springs slid open and a orange haired, half naked Kurosaki stepped into the hot springs, a huge smirk on his face.

Hidden behind Rangiku's back, Sakura's mouth dropped open, her eyes as wide as saucers yet again. Soon closing her mouth she blinked, what was with all these hot people in the hot springs? Seriously, who knew death could be so mouth watering. As the orange hairded shinigami stood there and looked at the blob of pink hidden behind the big asseted captain. Blinking his own eyes he asked,"Oi, Rangiku who's that behind you? Who ever it is isn't Yachiru, she's to short to even stand in the hot springs." Sakura's face flushed as Rangiku pulled her infront of herelf and said,"This is Sakura-Chan! Isn't she just kawai!" Almost smiling her head in half as she said that.

Sakura sweat dropped. What was with everyone and thinking she was kawai?! She wasn't kawai, she was a ninja damn it! She was supposed to be scary! Not kawai! Glaring at Ichigo as he agreed that she was kawai she said,"I'm a ninja damn it! Ninja's aren't kawai!" Then folded her arms other her chest childishly. Pouting ever so slightly she almost fell backwards as a smirking Ichigo talked, and hugged her like no tomorrow. Blushing as her face was squashed into his bare chest she said,"Ano, can you let me go?" Soon after she felt him nuzzling the crook of her neck and she heard him say," Now why would I do that, I mean, who doesn't want to touch a big, bad, ninja?" But was soon ripped off of the girl by a furious white haired captain.

Sakura stood there blushing until she heard him say," Kurasaki, leave her alone. I wont let you go around and harass innocent girls just because there 'kawai' as you and Matsumato-San say." Toushiro sending a angry glare at him, a small blush on his face. Ichigo only laughed nervously, and ran from the hot springs, and some where in between the mess, Byakuya had snuck out unnoticed. Sakura only blushed, and looked away as Rangiku stood and wrapped herself in a towel, then happily said," Time to get out! Enough drama for one soak!" Then pulled Sakura up, and wrapped her in a towel, the whole time the white haired captain blushing tomato red, and a nose bleed slowly showing on his face.

Rangiku soon rushed Sakura back to her room, and through open her closet. Looking through it for any clothes that the young girl could wear. A still towel clad Sakura sitting on a chair, freezing cold. She only starred at the busty woman as she talked to herself about what clothes looked better, and which would match. It was pretty strange actually. But she had seen worse. Her eyes grew wide as the older woman presented her with an outfit, yelling out a," Tadaa!" As she did, then saying," You'll look so kawai in this Sakura-Chan!" A huge. almost mischievous, smile on her face.

* * *

**Please R&R I worked hard on this! Tell me what you think and any suggestions to make it better please!**


End file.
